User talk:StarWizardWars
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pitch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 18:33, February 1, 2013 Wrong Pic What do ya think you're doin'? You're messin' with the current main picture of Hexxus by giving the page the wrong picture. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I stumbled across this website today. Thank you for including some of my Sith Lords from my mod. NM --Newbiemodder (talk) 02:46, March 7, 2013 (UTC) mods Thanks for the kind words. I haven't done any modding since November...kind of lost the drive. But you are the second person this week to ask me how the mods are doing...so...maybe the fires are being stoked. We'll see..... I also added a pic of Darth Morbidis to his profile for you. Newbiemodder (talk) 22:48, March 12, 2013 (UTC) info yes, Morbidis and Fang were both students/apprentices of Poxus. Maybe I will let you beta test one of the mods...Hmm..leave me your email or if you want send me a private message over at Lucasforums with your email....U can choose..Onderon/Yuthura Ban or Trials of Darth Herrco...They are both incomplete, not fully voiced, a little rough...let me know. You said before u wanted some hints. I am willing to let you test one of the mods 'as is' if u want. Your choice of the 2, Warning Hello there. Sorry to spoil the mood but there is a point that I must warn you about. I don't know and I don't mind if you have problems with pictures and templates. You said it yourself, everyone has to learn and to adapt. The problem that I cannot let pass however, is that you keep recreating the category "Dark Lords of the Sith" after I delete it. You must know that recreating a deleted page without discussing about it with an admin is forbidden by our rules and that you risk a ban. I don't want to be a bully and I will not ban you myself. As long as you abide the rules from now on that is, as every user must. Why do I keep deleting your category would you ask? Well categories are constantly abused and this is a huge thorn in the side of this wiki. The primary rule is that we can only have one category for one series. As such we cannot have another category beside "Star Wars Villains". A few years ago we had "Star Wars Villains" and "Sith" (much like "Harry Potter Villains" and "Death Eaters") but the latter (two) have been deleted -and not by me- for this very reason. Hence the repeated deletion of your category. Be assured that I am not doing this to spite you but to warn you. I would dislike to ban you or to see you banned by someone else, so please do not persist. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire (talk) 11:47, March 14, 2013 (UTC I keep telling you that "Dark Lord of the Sith" is redundant and cannot be kept and you keep recreating it? Also, I assume you read the RULES through the link I put above, so I assume you read the rule forbidding the creation of new categories? Hence the inevitable deletion of "Villains with red eyes". Moreover, categories about physical description were deemed needless as well. And once again, not by me. Listen. I do NOT want to pass as a jerk or a tyrant but if you keep going this way, you won't leave me any choice. If you recreate one of these categories or another i will ban you. You even risk to be banned by another admin will less patience. You are warned, please do not push me to such extremes. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire (talk) 09:47, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I guess I owe you at least an explanation. But you seriously need to take one hell of a chill pill there. And no I was not threatening you I was warning you, there is a big difference. When I asked you "What game are you playing at?" I was surprized to see that you recreated "Dark Lords of the Sith" after you told me that you understood and agreed not to recreate it again. I do admit that I was a bit pissed off because I would much rather minding my articles than endlessly deleting recreated categories. I am well aware that I pass as the rule-crazed killjoy on a housekeeping spree, and no I don't like it but I have to. If one day I am no longer considered worthy of being an admin I will accept the punishment but apparently this is not yet the case. I asked another if I was overstepping my rights as an admin, knowing that she would not hesitate to put me in my place if I was the bad guy there. Guess she agreed with me and was less lenient since she banned you. When I first deleted "Dark Lord of the Sith", you reacted by throwing an rant on my talk page, ordering me to, I reacted by explaining you my reasons politely and I was glad when I though we had a peaceful agreement. You then recreated the page knowing that it would be deleted again and now you throw yet another rant, with insults to boot. Now congratulations, I no longer care if I sound as a jerk to you. Whether you like it or not, our "wretched rules" are meant to be followed, just like on any other wiki, and that no one is above them, neither I, nor you. As long as you respect them no problem, if you insist on ignoring warnings then sorry but we cannot leave you alone. Hate me as much as you want, I am through being polite with people who insult me. Balthus Dire (talk) 13:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) StarWizardWars's apology (Since I can't talk to Balthus on his talk page (darn it) I'm going to responde here as I can at least edit this (hoping that he'll stumble across this and see this)). Balthus, I need to tell you something. I've been thinking about what I've said and calmed down and reailzed how wrong I was to say all those things and well, I need to say this to u: I'm sorry for the way I talked to u. Really I am, Balthus. And I'm also sorry about ticking you off with the recreation of those categories (I no longer care any more if there deleted). I was wrong to recreate the categories, I see that now, but I just got bored and didn't already know about the rules at first. And I also don't truly think that their wrecthed rules. All of that before this was no reason for you to insult me from the beginning, BUT that was also no reason for me to react and responde like that with that stupid message and I regret it now that I've thought it over. Look the point anyway is I'm sorry for been kind of a jerk, I admit, and I don't think that you're all of that rule-crazed killjoy tyrant, but also, I wasn't throwing "a hissy fit". Anyway, I just what you and the others to please reconsider. Please, I love this wiki. I PROMISE (this time) that I'll never recreate any other category AGAIN. I swear to it that it'll NEVER happen EVER again. Best regards, hope you find this, StarWizardWars. (I'm not lying or anything like that) I don't if you'll forgive me or not or think that I'm lying (which I'm not) but all I care about now is that you find this, I don't care when or how but I can wait. I'm sorry for disrespecting the rules. Sorry for not reading this earlier. I accept your apologies and I precise that I never meant to insult you, only to warn you or to ask (not very nicely I admit) you for explanations. I accept to lift you ban but please be careful next time. Balthus Dire (talk) 14:18, March 31, 2013 (UTC) (Billist (talk) 18:12, April 4, 2013 (UTC)BillistBillist (talk) 18:12, April 4, 2013 (UTC)) I've actually reconsidered something. I was a little disgruntled toowards someones attempt to delete a page I worked hard on. MTV Best Villain No it wasn't you it was someone else. I forget the persons name Demo Hey, here is a link to a demo I just put out at Lucasforums. It is for the Trials of Darth Herrco. http://www.lucasforums.com/showthread.php?t=212115 Newbiemodder (talk) 22:04, April 10, 2013 (UTC) No error..that's it for the demo. Talk to poxus...wastelands...talk to poxus again. Just wanted to give a little taste :) Newbiemodder (talk) 17:24, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Marka Ragnos is not Satan Hey, could you PLEASE stop adding the "Satan" category to Marka Ragnos. Yes, he was a bad dude, but last time I checked, he wasn't a Satan-like figure at all. To my knowledge, he has NO degree of omnipotence an is not a deity. I don't wanna come off sounding like a jerk, but unless I'm missing something, Marka Ragnos is not a Satan-like figure. If I'm missing something about Ragnos that DOES make him qualify as Satan, please tell me so I can stop making myself look stupid by removing the category, and I'll apologize for removing it so many times, but until then, please stop adding Satan to Marka Ragnos. Rangerkid51 21:34, April 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Ragnos and NEWBIEMODDER Okay, I think I see where you are going. And it wasn't the articles themselves that are unnecessary. No, the articles I think are very good. It's just there have been a bunch of categories on them that don't need to be there. The ones I saw the most of were "About Villains", "Villains by Power", "Dark Magic", and "Evil Organization". I think those categories are unneseccary for these reasons: "About Villains" pertains to the Villain archetype itself, not to specific people. "Villains by Power" categorizes villains by their power, not the villains themselves who have such powers. "Dark Magic" pertains to spells and artifacts, not practitioners. "Evil Organization" is fine, but don't add it to induviduals, as one person/creature/entity can't be an organization. Rangerkid51 21:52, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hi, RangerKid51 has been telling me that you've been putting incorrect articles on pages. If you're disputing about whtehr categories belong or not, then come to me or another admin and we'll make the call. MajinAbura (talk) 22:27, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hexxus Image Hi. Yes, I understand & I forgive you. Plus I've fixed the editing on the Rasputin page with some words misspelled or got screwy like Satanism instead of Satanic. I don't know who but I'm sure it wasn't you on that, just the "Type of Villain" space on the villain infobox which I'm ok about it. So we're cool? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:30, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Yeah, a little bit, it just needs a finishin' touch. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:45, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I've just found that your picture named "Tdu", the name is too short & the picture without a good fullname & stuck in like non-sensible numbers & gibberish would end up lost. That's why I switched it with my name that has the character's name in full, "The Dark Underlord". Plus I give the page its gallery so it's good to go. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:01, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Pics I just tried to add a pic for TaskMaster. wasn't working for some reason. will try again later. Also noticed that the pic I put in for Darth Morbidis doesn't show anymore. Newbiemodder (talk) 16:06, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Darth Baras pages That's cool. But right now, I'm busy. I gotta go. I'll catch ya later. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Pitch I checked the page and all seems to be there. I think that just happens sometimes. I've seen it happen on wikia sometimes. MajinAbura (talk) 01:46, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Ezer Arden voice I did that myself. I think I changed the pitch and may have slowed the tempo for his voice.Newbiemodder (talk) 17:47, April 30, 2013 (UTC) The Dark Brotherhood Lol that's right. Ah man, what a nice weekend, this turn out to be. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:15, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Category Clean-up You might wanna ask Balthus Dire about it or better yet go & type in Category:Non-Disney_Villains on the Villains Wiki website and see for yourself. You'll find answers to your question. Now if you excuse me, I gotta finish gettin' rid of a few deletable categories including Matricide & Patricide from all other pages. But you're more then welcome to help us with the category clean-up problem that poor Balthus Dire can't solve alone & this beautiful wiki is in real trouble. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Excellent. I'm sendin' you a composite list of categories to remove: Snow White Villains, Pinocchio Villains, Non-Disney Villains, Brotherhood of Evil members, Patricide, & Matricide. Pick one of them & you're there to begin with. I also recommend you make another seperate list of each deletable category with pages in it to delete like I did so that way you won't lose track. Each time you remove a certain unwanted category from that page, you crossed that edited page out & move to the next one until you got them all. Best case scenario. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:10, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Hell nah, you're doin' the same thing I have & that is a good sign. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:40, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man. You too. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:45, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. I gonna go & take care of the other 2 categories Snow White Villains & Pinocchio Villains myself. & StarWizardWars, thank you for everything, man. Really. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:35, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much, man! You saved our a$$es & rescued this entire wiki from from both abuse & destruction! This calls for some celebration. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Now I can get back to fixin' the Little Mermaid category myself. Thank you so much, StarWizardWars. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Stop! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:08, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I said I'm gonna fix the Little Mermaid category. I didn't mean erase it. It just missed a few more villains belonged in The Little Mermaid franchise. Just type in "The Little Mermaid characters" on the Disney Wiki & you'll see what I mean. According to the rules of the Villains Wiki any category that has been created must maintain a number of pages up to only 20 or over. That's exactly what I'm doin' right now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:15, May 9, 2013 (UTC) It's ok. You didn't know that. & thank you. Don't cha judge me! 15:30, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you to help erase the so-called "pages" created by the ignorant, clueless so-called "user" named Khing while gettin' rid of both Thief Villains & Might & Magic Villains. Khing is this sexless whiny weirdo who is always put punctation marks (!) at the everything he (or she, we don't know what exactly is this user's gender) says and types in like he's screamin' & shoutin" like a crybaby, he lack information & research needed for pages & many other things like everything else, mixed the categories on the pages (mainly the Thief Villains on the wrong characters, especially thiefs that don't belonged in the Thief videogame series), & on top of all that, he pretends to be French while he committed all those rediculous crimes & acts which also pi$$ed off Balthus Dire who happens to be French & to me too, that is both bigotry (xenophobia, racism if you will) & stupidity combined. Other pages not created by Khing are ok, so leave them alone. If you got the time, please help out. If not, that's ok & I'll understand. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:40, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I know, right? Anyway, let's first look at his "contributions" on his user page. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:35, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Not right now. I'm actually ok myself takin' care of business. Why take a break & rest a little longer yourself, buddy? You earned it. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:05, May 9, 2013 (UTC) You are most welcome, mate. I, an immortal but fellow Dark Lord, am pleased that everything is going our way. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Good. Good. Bwahahahaha! :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, May 9, 2013 (UTC) StarWizardWars Oh no, that's ok. I've already got a head start on that myself. Trust me, I know what exactly where I'm at. So I'm ok. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:00, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, man. But I got this one. I'm mean who knows? I'm might be finished since I'm the only one who knows how this clueless freak operate. But remember, if you need help with anything, come ask me. I got your back. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hell yeah, I'm with ya on that, my friend. & thank you. Ya know what's curiously funny? It's just like Sir Leigh Teabing from Dan Brown's The Da Vinci Code once said "In history, murderers are heroes.". It sounds kinda hella mean, but it made him sorta a "Magnificent Bastard". Hell, he already got my vote. Lol :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:35, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Explorers Hey what's up. I found out the category "Explorers" needs to be deleted & erased, again. It kinda sucks because I personally liked the category itself because it referred to 2 of many explorer-type villains, Gozer (the destructive Sumerian god who is also called "The Traveler" or "Gozer the Traveler" on the fact he travels to other dimensions even though he does it to simply subjugate & destroy worlds) & Ultimecia (a futuristic time-traveling sorceress who travels to other places & worlds to collect some pretty cool works of art & jewelry & other things of such exquisite taste). I'm really gonna miss it. Shoot. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but you're not alone, my friend. For you see, I too have taken care of the wannabe category "Maverick" which is under "Megaman Villains" since it referrences to the Mavericks from the Megaman X series. We definitely one of helluva team, a force to be reckoned with. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The Incredibles Villains Category That's cool, man. I've just got bored too. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:45, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Doin' nothing & goin' to back to sleep, that's what I'm about. I forgot to tell you that we should be addin' some more villains & evil objects from the videogame "Dante's Inferno" up to @ least 20 or more articles before passin' judgement on the category. That other category "Monster House Villains", I don't care for it. It's crap because the movie got only like 2 villains, so you're cool. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Let's say you're in the middle of creatin' a new category of yours in the Villains Wiki or the Heroes Wiki (also known as "Protagonist Wikia" but you need like 20 pages or over to pull it off. The answer to that is simple: make a list of characters & things to do that & boom, you're there. Just like I'd always do. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, May 16, 2013 (UTC) It's ok, bud. We all make mistakes. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Let me see it first before we do something about it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah StarWizardWars, we should get rid of the category "One-Line Articles" & just put the stubs on every page theat has been put in that category. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I tried my best on completin' that category of mine but there was so many works & clean-ups & even distractions that needed to sorted out & silenced once & for all. So you see I didn't get the chance to do it & it's too late. We gotta pull the plug on it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, May 17, 2013 (UTC) It is done, mate. I've have removed the category from ALL of the pages and ensured the deletion of the so called page on this wiki Sir Topham Hatt, whoever added that to here must have been a retard. Anyway, I removed the category One-Line Articals from ALL of the pages it was added onto. Only the category Van Helsing remains, but I'm sure that there are also a few other unwanted categories that need to be removed, then when it is done and those unwanted categories are history...then peace shall be restored to this wiki. StarWizardWars (talk). May 17th 10: 31 2013 (UTC). I checked that page & the user who created it was named Parksprings1. The dude didn't know that Sir Topham Hatt wasn't a bad guy really. That's cool. I'm gonna go finished some new pages I just added. & I'll see ya in a little bit. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Good Sir Hello, good sir. I need your help on erasin' the "Secret Society of Supervillains members" category, please? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, May 20, 2013 (UTC) It is done B1bl1kal. I've removed that unwanted category from ALL of the pages added to it. I found the category by adding it to Marka Ragnos and then after removing the category from ALL of those pages, I then removed it from Marka Ragnos. Also, what about the Van Helsing Villains category? StarWizardWars. May 20th 20:19 2013 (UTC).